Chains of Fate
by JackoLillie
Summary: Bound eternally by fate. One event changes the life of a certain Re-Quip mage forever, there is no going back once Fai brings a Mokona into your life. Basically what happens when Fai meets Erza. And no,they aren't a pairing. Kurofai is to be expected. Don't like Don't read.


The sun peeked up from the horizon illuminating the rolling fields around Fairy Hill the light banishing the darkness of the night. A restless red head was already strolling along a stony pathway on her way to town, the sweet scents of the purple tulips and sakura petals attacked her senses in a welcome bombardment of perfume. The still air and cloudless skies made the perfect day. But even the idyllic scenery and beautiful smells were not enough to calm her, something was off. A strong magical presence had suddenly appeared in the outskirts of town and was creating a ripple affect which greatly affected her requip magic.

As the town grew closer her pace increased as did her apprehension. The sweet sakura petals blurred and the perfumes ignored as she sprinted towards the source of the magic. Her armour clinked as her movements became uncontrollably rapid as she weaved and dodged though the alley ways of Magnolia.

Suddenly the rhythmic clicking of the armour stopped as the S-Class mage stood bewildered watching a large droplet descend from the sky. Her pail hand instinctively reached for the sword at her hip as she watched four figures appear from the droplet as if the sky itself had spat them out.

"Oh look Kuro-chichi, in this world the Cherry Blossoms are blooming." A watery blue eyed man said cheerfully as his gently grasp captured a pink petal as it floated towards him.

"This world." Erza stepped forward fully brandishing her sword, the brilliant blade glistened in the early morning sunrays. "What do you mean by that?"

"We're not from this world, we've come here to find something." The amber eyes of a young man set themselves on the scarlet women with such determination that even the rambunctious Natsu would be forced into submission.

"and what might that be?" Erza asked strongly the name Titania was truly being put to use her dark eyes subdued the determined young man.

"It's something I've lost." A soft voice broke the fiery mages death stare, Erza turned her attention to the small statue behind the determined boy. Caramel hair was chopped short around two grey eyes which were set inside a beautiful face. "Please, allow us to look for it." She bowed gracefully to the armoured women.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to wonder around." Erza said harshly, the few sakura petals which had drifted into the area had fallen to the cobbled ground and lay there ignored by those who stood on their fragile frames.

"We don't need your permission." A tall lanky figure stepped forward, his chiselled looks and dark features set him apart from the group. The sword by his waist was now shimmering in the light as he pointed it towards the re-quip mage.

"Heavens Wheel." The red head muttered as she was enveloped in light, her everyday dark blue shirt was replace by a flawless white dress skirt while her body armour reduced to a simple silver armour bra. Four radiant wings adorned her back while a thousand swords hung in the air.

"You seem to be out gunned Kuro-pon." The blond man giggled girlishly as he placed his delicate hand on his friends blade to calm him. "We apologise for intruding but the item in question is very important, Madam?" The lanky man looked directly into Erza's eyes as her glorious armour recessed and was replaced by her regular outfit.

"Scarlet, Erza Scarlet." The S-Class mage introduced herself to the bizarre man as he bounded forward to shake her hand. His blond hair shook gently as he glided forward as if he walked on the air itself.

"Well Madam Scarlet, I am Fai . This lovely piece of man meat is Kurogane." The frail arm of the man quickly wrapped around his tall and statuesque companion. "This lovely lady is Sakura and the doubting boy next to her is Syaoran."

"And I'm Mokona!" A small cream ball of fuzz popped out from behind Kurogane, the small creature bobbed up and down as the large man struggled to stop the closed eyed individual from clambering under his clothes.

"Now, Now Mokona. That's my job." Fai winked suggestively causing a light blush to flush over the tanned skin of Kurogane. The small animal stopped its clambering and hopped joyfully onto the shoulder of the blue eyed man, the red gem implanted in the animals forehead gleamed brightly in the morning sun.

"What's that? An Exceed?" Erza pointed to the creature as it hopped onto her shoulder, it's long ears tickled her skin lightly.

"Mokona is Mokona." The creature said happily as it admired it's reflection in her armour plating.

"Well Mokona." Erza picked the cream fuzz ball off her shoulder and held it out in front of her to examine it more closely. "Aren't you a curious one." Suddenly the grip Erza had on the creature failed slightly as Mokona opened his grey eyes unexpectedly. The four strangers around her reacted immediately to the opening of the large grey eyes as if it signalled the end of the world itself. Erza watched knowing that this small event was the start of something that would change her life. Like a single domino falling, the opening of those grey eyes would start an unstoppable chain of events.


End file.
